glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
DETERMINATION
|-|Chara= |-|Flowey= Determination is a very powerful human soul trait. Determination can easily beat all soul traits (Including FEAR, but victory isn't always guaranteed). If the user is very determined, they can do anything they want, until they have lost their trait, but this is unlikely because a fear soul would be required. Appearance The souls of those who possess determination as a soul trait will be red. All the bearers of a determination soul known as of now seem to have brown hair with the exact same hair style and red eyes but it might be possible for a different style since trait coloring hair = sometimes, and hair style can be changed easily. Both Frisk and Chara wear sweaters with a stripe on the middle, while Copper wears armor. Powers and Abilities 33f2e8f7fe9e6b6e4cd350bc4fd95d6835bbde04_hq.jpeg 7c10f417d229f2bb96c142b474af518f89ddafee_hq.jpeg |-|Basic DETERMINATION Abilities= The more determined the user becomes, the more chance they have of using these abilities. * DETERMINATION Weapons: If the user desires so, they can create a sword and shield made of Determination. * But it refused: If the user dies during battle, this ability will repair the user's shattered soul right away and allow them to return to battle with max HP. To be able to do this the user needs to be over-determined. * Regeneration: It's unknown that how this ability works, but with this ability, HP can be regenerated during battle, and it's seen that this ability is used by Frisk (on Love Part 2) and Undyne the Undying (on Love Part 1) * Decimal HP ': The HP of a determination soul will turn into decimals when getting attacked, asymptotically approaching 0. It was seen Frisk used this ability in The Game when Frisk was fighting against to Asriel's GOD of Hyperdeath form. * '''Dagger of Souls ': This doesn't apply to a determination soul, but focuses on the determination of other soul traits. One example of this is when Chara took the extracted determination from the souls of the 6 fallen children. On example of this is in Your Best Friend, when Chara fights Flowey, Sans, Gaster. * '''Rhabdophobia Resistance: FEAR has a special attack named "Rhabdophobia" which steals the magical attack of the opponent and uses it against them. DETERMINATION however has the ability to resist getting controlled by Rhabdophobia. |-|Special DETERMINATION Abilities= * ERASE: Pressing the ERASE button will permanently delete the entire timeline, this means the end of the glitches. Everything will be erased and nothing will remain. * LV/LOVE: (According to Sans, LV is a "Level of Violence") LV is a thing that is registered in the user's “profile”. After collecting the necessary EXPs, the user's LV increases one by one, HP, AT and DF will increase as each LV increases. The emotions and feelings of the user will start to disappear, making it even easier to kill someone. LV20 is enough to ERASE the existence of a world. * EXP: (According to Sans, EXP is a "execution points") EXP is a execution point that can be collected by killing someone. When the user reaches enough execution points, it causes LV to increase to a higher level. * RESET: Everything will be reset to a certain point and new timeline will be created. * SAVE and LOAD: Time can be reversed by LOADING to the last saved position / "checkpoint" by the user, and no one will remember what happened before the reload. What Camila Cuevas Said About Determination * It is the rarest out of all seven traits. * It is unclear if there’s a specific gap of time for a Determination soul to “spawn”. * This trait is extremely powerful and has unknown limits. * It is only driven by the user's willpower. Trivia * It's not possible to lower LV of the user.It's not possible to lower LV of the user. (Link) * LV20 is enough to destroy the entire world’s existence.LV20 is enough to destroy the entire world’s existence. (Link) * Monster Souls contains a small amount of Determination. * It is very unlikely for two Determination souls to exist at the same time. * Determination is present in every soul, but only one human who has a huge amount of it can make it a trait. * Only DETERMINATION can beat FEAR, and vice-versa. * Determination is so powerful that it can defeat godlike entities. (If they can reach certain standards) * Frisk's determination and Chara's determination are very different.Frisk's determination and Chara's determination are very different. (Link) * Before Sans's soul got taken by Bete on the "Dust" episode, Sans got filled with a little Determination. Therefore, Sans's second blue eye opened and he got enough power to be able to teleport in front of Asriel.Before Before Sans's soul got taken by Bete on the "Dust" episode, Sans got filled with a little Determination. Therefore, Sans's second blue eye opened and he got enough power to be able to teleport in front of Asriel. (Link) * Frisk was able to use the "but it refused" ability, but it's going to be difficult.Frisk was able to use the "but it refused" ability, but it's going to be difficult. (Link) * Undyne and Sans are examples of monsters who were able to create their own Determination. * Determination is resistant to FEAR's Rhabdophobia ability.Determination is resistant to FEAR's Rhabdophobia ability. (Link) * Determination can be used for good or evil purposes, depending on the owner.Determination can be used for good or evil purposes this is depending on the owner. (Link), meaning Determination doesn't have a negative counterpart. * Copper Lightvale is not able to SAVE, manipulate the timeline, and use other timeline manipulation abilities.Copper Lightvale was not able to SAVE, manipulate the timeline, and use other timeline manipulation abilities. (Link) * Determination trait users can make a sort of armor made of Determination around their body.Determination trait users can make a sort of armor made of Determination around their body. (Link) * According to Camila, Frisk was the only character who can collect LV/EXP and use the save file. (Excluding Flowey.)According to Camila, Frisk is the only person who can collect LV/EXP and use the save file. (Excluding Flowey.) (Link 1)According to Camila, Frisk is the only person who can collect LV/EXP and use the save file. (Excluding Flowey.) (Link 2) * Determination souls can easily make a magical weapon if they desire to do so. As long as they're determined to pursue a goal their magic will be boosted by their desires. Determination souls can easily make a magical weapon if they desire to do so. As long as they're determined to pursue a goal their magic will be boosted by their desires. (Link) * Determination Souls are the perfect balance and combination of all traits (which is why it's so rare).Determination Souls are the perfect balance and combination of all traits (which is why it's so rare). (Link) References Navigation es:DETERMINACIÓN tr:KARARLILIK Category:Traits Category:Content